Marriage of Inconvenience
by KatieMalfoyx
Summary: I cannot believe I have to be stuck with that insufferable Pureblood Brat! I HATE HIM! Stupid Marriage Law and its stupid rules! D/Hr, Not epilogue complient. Rated M for a reason, there will be lemons later on.
1. Stupid Questions

**A/N: This is my first marriage fic, so be gentle! Love Katie x3**

"Hermione, WAKE UP!!" Ginny shouted through my bedroom door.  
"What is it Ginny, Christ" I said back. She answered me back "Mione, you WILL want to see this"

I lazily dragged myself out of bed and went about finding a hair tie. My hair had become more manageable, it lay in soft ringlets flowing down my back. Much easier. I eventually found one beside a box full of my books. I had recently moved into the Burrow as my house was undergoing renovations.

I tied my hair back into the hair tie and dragged myself downstairs. Ginny did not sound happy, which usually either meant that Harry was annoying her or something had actually happened. I chose the former. I was in no mood for the latter; if something bad happened it could happen tomorrow!

I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked into the sitting room. No one. What the hell was going on! I could feel the fear pumping through my veins as I walked towards the kitchen. I hope it's not something terrible. I entered the kitchen to find Ron staring out the window, Ginny staring at the paper with eyes wide and Harry looking at me with pity in his eyes. Oh this had to be bad!

I walked to the kitchen table and sat in the nearest seat, I looked at my friends and they stared at nothing in particular. I coughed to interrupt their long silence, I then said to Ginny "Gin, why are you staring at the paper like a death warrant?" She blinked and answered "You won't like it Mione, I'm not kidding this time." I smiled and grabbed the paper from her pale hands. I read the whole thing over once before letting it drop from my hands.

The daily prophet must be mistaken about this?

_The Pureblood/Muggle-born Marriage Clause, brought into effect by the Ministry of Magic and approved by the Minister for Magic, it states that all Pureblood and Muggle-born witches and wizards who are not engaged or married must be married by the 19__th__ October; you will be sent a form which you must send back with all information filled in accurately. Once information is sent back, we will find you a suitable partner who will provide you with all the love and care necessary for a truly happy marriage. If you do not hand in the forms provided your wand will be removed, if you refuse to marry the individual, this includes living with the individual and breaking in the marriage, you will face a term in Azkaban for breaking the law. If an heir is not conceived by the given date on marriage certificate, you will receive an extension period of 6 months. To break any of these laws is to forfeit wizarding life._

Nope they knew what they were on about.

I had to marry a Pureblood by the 19th of October and have sex with said Pureblood or else I'd serve a term in Azkaban and have to forfeit magic.

My life was in ruins, I was truly honestly FUCKED.

All of a sudden, I was snapped from my day dream by Ginny saying "Mione, were sorry, let's just hope it's someone you know." I just looked at Ginny and she nodded and carried on with whatever it is you do when you're married.

Ginny got married to Harry in March, about 2 months ago now. Yet they still acted like they were only dating. It was unbelievable how much love the two shared for each other. Due to their marriage, they were not part of the Marriage Law.

Damn them being happily married. Why couldn't I find a man who was happy with whom I was?

I looked at Ron and wondered if maybe we would be paired. Not a chance in hell, our 2 month relationship completely fell apart when we realised, we were just friends. We fell in 'love' during a war and saw it as perhaps the end and the only time we would share something like that.

Wrong! Two months later, we separated as we knew we were better as friends, less awkward. He was in this marriage law with me; this provided me at least with some comfort. Knowing that a friend was going through exactly the same thing.

All of a sudden, two Ministry owls flew in the Burrow kitchen window. I reached for the one nearest me as it held its leg out. I untied the package from around the tawny owls leg and it flew off out the window. This must be the forms we had to fill out. Damn it, I thought we'd have time!

Seems not likely, when does the wizarding world ever have time? I took the packaging off and stared down at a thick booklet which I knew was for answers and a rather large book on the new Marriage Law. Damn they had thought it all through, just in case people thought there was a loophole, a chance to prove there isn't by handing them the law itself.

Rather smart if I must say so. I opened to the first page of the booklet and began to fill out details.

**Name: Hermione Jane Granger  
Age: 18  
D.O.B: 13****th**** June 1990  
Fathers name: Daniel Granger  
Mother's name: Victoria Granger  
Blood: Muggle-born**

it literally asked stupid questions after this, I'll name a few.

**Favourite Animal: Niffler  
Favourite Sweet: Sugar quills  
Favourite Colour: Blue**

why would the bloody Ministry need to know my favourite type of Animal? Are they buying me one? No they are not; they wouldn't buy anyone a Niffler. Bloody idiots!

When the entire booklet was filled out 6 hours later, I felt like a load was off my chest. I then grabbed my cloak and apparated to Diagon Alley. It was raining out so I ran to the Owlery. I paid 3 sickles for a post to the Ministry and just as I was turning to leave. I came face to face with one Draco Malfoy.

Wow, he certainly worked out. He was all toned and lovely. His hair was no longer gelled back to his head; it was left in a bed head look. If I didn't hate him, I'd call him sexy.

He smirked at me and said "Morning Granger, forms to send?"

I nodded and he pushed past me and said "Move Granger, your holding up traffic"

I fumed and stormed out of the Owlery. How dare he speak politely and then turn around and say I'm holding up everything? If that was a feeble attempt at nice, he failed miserably.

**A/N: I would like to thank Victoria who I am beta'ing for, shes been helping me alot with personal life , thanks for being just great :D, Love Katie x3**


	2. Confusion Reigns

**A/N: OMG, Thankyou everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted my story, you are all like MEGA stars x3 ...  
kto1971, Honey Bee 80, keishasalder, darbythomas, , MinervaJean, witchhunterlady, GuessWho-01, FairyPrincessWithATwist, duchess elle, LDeetz, i21forever, NixyCullen and MargueriteHOL :D I actually love you guys !! Thankyou so much x3 Love Katie xx**

I returned from Diagon Alley shortly afterwards. Flourish and Blotts had some new stock in and I just had to check it out. I ended up buying 5 brand new books! They looked amazing!

I arrived through the fireplace at the Burrow, to find not a soul about. What the hell? I took my cloak off and hung it up on the hangers beside the kitchen door. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted "Hello? Anyone in?" No reply.

Oh well, I grabbed the first book in the Flourish and Blotts bag. I sat down on the couch with my legs curled up beside me and set about reading this book. The book was called 'A Change of Heart' it was all about a woman who was born a Pureblood and raised in such a manner, her family loyal Deatheaters and then just before the war. She turned informant and sold most Deatheaters out to the Ministry. It was truly fascinating to see exactly when and how her mindset changed.

After a long while, I glanced up at the clock. Fuck! It was almost time for dinner and the last time I checked Mrs Weasley wasn't home. God the boys would not be happy! I put my book down and marched into the kitchen.

Only to find an overly happy Mrs Weasley rushing around her kitchen adding ingredients to her marvellous recipes. I said "Ugh, when did you get back Mrs Weasley." She smiled and answered "Around about an hour and a half ago, I didn't want to disturb you" I smiled at her kindness and asked "What's for dinner tonight?" She grinned and said "All in good time dear, all in good time"

I walked into the sitting room and settled down again with my book. I was just getting into it when Ron and Harry burst in the front door. They practically sprinted into the kitchen. I guessed this was the signal for dinner time.

I placed my book on the coffee table and went to join them for dinner. Ginny came through the kitchen door with Luna as I entered the kitchen. We all sat down at the dinner table and prepared to eat.

I could smell roast chicken, my favourite dish! I really hoped it was roast chicken. I was hurled out of my daydream by Ron asking "Mione, you sent your form?" I nodded and answered "Yes Ron, have you and Harry?" they both nodded.

Mrs Weasley set the dinner out shortly afterwards. It was indeed roast chicken, mashed potatoes and a side of salad. Perfect dinner.

After I was finished eating, I thanked Mrs Weasley. I returned to the sitting room to retrieve my book. I walked up to my room and sat on top of the bed. If I was going to read this book, I was in it for the long haul.

After about 20 minutes, my room door slid open slowly to reveal Ginny and Luna grinning at me. They walked over and sat themselves on the end of my bed. Ginny of course spoke first "So, who do you think you'll get?" Both sets of eyes were trained on me. I smiled and said "I'm hoping it's not someone I despise, that would be hell!"

We sat for hours discussing everything under the sun. It was really fun, at the end of the night, Luna stood up and said in her dreamy voice "I better be off home guys, my pet Snorflack will be worried sick"

I couldn't help but smile at how strange she had stayed since school. She definitely didn't change.  
After Luna left, Ginny stayed and we talked about our futures.

"How many children do you want Mione?" Ginny asked. I smiled and answered "I want 3 kids, 2 girls and a boy." She smiled and whispered "I want 5, 3 girls and 2 boys" I grinned at her and she slowly stood up and stretched.

Stifling a yawn I said "It's getting late and tomorrow's another day of waiting for the bloody results!" She giggled and said "Don't worry Hermione, everything will be fine"

An hour after she left, I drifted off into Dreamland.

In my dream, I was in a large bed. I sat up and took in my surroundings; there was a large window out of which I could see a never ending garden, filled with beautiful flowers and lush green grass. The floor in the bedroom was made of marble; the walls were a light blue colour. Overhead there was a giant chandelier and the ceiling glittered like the stars. It was a truly magnificent room. I slowly stood out of bed and landed on the cold, hard floor. I stumbled towards the door, ever so nervous as to what I would find. I reached for the door handle and slowly turned it. On the other side of the door was a long hallway, I took a left and kept walking until I reached a grand staircase. Which led into an entry hall, the staircase seemed to be the focal point of the entry hall. I walked down the stairs and into the first room at hand. It appeared to be the sitting room; I glanced around and saw figures sitting on the black leather couches. Their faces were blurred yet I could hear their voices clear as day. I knew one voice as well as I knew my own, yet I couldn't place my finger on whom it belonged to. All of a sudden, the figures stopped speaking. I looked in the direction of the couches and noticed that the figures were gone. The couches were now empty. I slowly backed out of the door and then I felt a cold hand slide around my throat and then ... I woke up!

"Bloody hell" I said out loud as I sat up in my bed. My hands sprung to my throat, there seemed to be no imperfections. I looked around my room, checking I was in my own room and breathed a sigh of relief as I took in my surroundings.

I lay back down on my pillow and knew that tonight I wouldn't get another chance at sleep.

Figuring out whose voice was in my dream would drive me mad until I figured it out. I'd stay up all night every night till I came to my conclusion. I sat and pondered the voice and the way it was used. I clearly remember the figure saying "Mother, please jog my memory for me, why am I married to HER" shortly after this was said a woman's voice replied "Son, it's the law." That is all the words I can remember being said.

Damn, stupid memory.

**A/N: I know, this is really a rubbish second chapter! But I need to make everything fit in for the future of the story :)  
PLEASE, Read and Review :D , I'll literally LOVE you forever x3 Katie xx**


	3. Atleast its someone you know

**A/N: Thankyou SO much to all who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story:D - army gurl, Orli's babe, kac33912, CountryGirl189, princessarosa27, hpluver4lifetime, miss torria, Lissie1994 and Princess Amalee - Love you so much THANKYOU x3**

MargueriteHOL - Thankyou :D, and yes you are completely right, Harry and Ginny are already married so do not have to fill out any forms. Thanks for reviewing x3

FairyPrincessWithATwist - Thankyou, I'm trying to fit all necessary information in without cramming it lol :P

PS: If anyones not sure on something please tell me and I'll make it clear to you and clearer in the story :) , plus there will be Irish food references as I am Irish so if you need clarification on what something is it will be found in my author note at the bottom :) , Love Katie x3  


The following morning, I was woken up by my alarm. I literally didn't want to go back to work. It meant not being there full time in case an owl flew through the Burrow kitchen window, addressed to me to tell me whom I would have to marry and bear children with.

It also meant not being able to finish that fantastic book. I wanted to know everything about the author, she was a total inspiration to me now, she went against everything she knew to do what her heart felt was right. Amazing woman.

I begrudgingly sat up and stretched. I blinked a few times before gradually walking down the stairs, when I reached the bottom I was met by the amazing smell of rashers and potato farls. Yummy!

I entered the kitchen and found Mrs Weasley yet again hard at work making breakfast. She turned and grinned at me before embracing me in a tight hug. I turned and sat at the kitchen table afterwards.

She placed a plate in front of me, on it lay a freshly cut half grapefruit with a dusting of sugar, after I was finished, she lay in front of me a bowl of oatmeal and a small jug of cream and the last plate contained rashers, sausages and eggs, which came with potato farls and a piece of soda bread. It was utterly delicious.

I made my way back up the stairs feeling completely full. I hurriedly got ready after noticing what time it was. I quickly shoved my hair into a hair tie and proceeded to grab my handbag and rush down the stairs and into the sitting room. I grabbed a hand full of floo powder and flung it into the fire, I stepped into the green flames and said "Ministry of Magic" and like that I was in the Ministry.

I stepped out of the flames and dusted down my robes. I raced out of the fire grill and towards the lifts. I jumped into the lift as soon as it arrived. I was squashed right next to the doors and surrounded by people who I don't think I've ever met.

I exited on the second floor and walked straight down the hall towards my office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I was met by a hysterical Susan Bones screaming at me. She grabbed me by the sleeve and dragged me into my office, I sat down and she kept screeching at me what sounded like "There's a MAJOR problem ... something, something, blah, blah, blah" Ugh first thing in the morning!

I began to rub circles on my temples and she gradually calmed down enough to say "we have a problem Hermione, a small band of people who call themselves 'faithful followers' are hunting out muggle-borns and torturing them then killing them." I immediately jumped out of my seat and started asking questions "Have the Aurors been informed?"... "Who's working on this case other than us?"..."What's being done about this?"

She replied with great fervour answering all my questions with gusto. "Miss Granger, yes the Aurors have been informed, they are trying to hunt them down but to no avail so far, the Aurors and the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes are working with us as of late, the Aurors haven't found anyone yet, but the Obliviators and Muggle-worthy excuse parts of the Department of MAC have been hard at work. The 'faithful followers' ripped apart a muggle street to cause a ruckus. They are trying to obliviate the poor muggle's minds that witnessed it and pass it off to the muggle world as a burst gas main or something plus they've set loose a Lethifold, their deadly we need to capture it."

I nodded and sat back down in my seat before ordering her "Susan, keep on top of this situation, tell Jessica to contact the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and tell them to capture that Lethifold and keep it all from the Prophet and magazines, they'll have a field day if they know that one is loose."

She nodded and left my office in a hurry. I sat forward in my seat and put my head in my hands, another bloody hard day at work. My day wasn't looking good at all. I sighed and looked at all the paperwork on my desk. This was going to be a LONG day.

I immediately got to work, I flicked open the first file to see it was a form to be filled in for the Department of International Co-operation, it was all about how known Deatheaters were still trying to leave the borders into France and Ireland etc. I began to fill in all the information I knew, we had told our people at the borders to keep them there until we got there and we imprisoned them. This was the paperwork on why they were placed in Azkaban.

We had told the countries surrounding Britain to be on the lookout for known Deatheaters and to contact us if witnessed in said countries. None since last week, thank the lord.

After four hours of paperwork, I was almost finished when Susan came into my office and said "We have captured one of the wrong doers and are holding him in custody on level nine in a free court room." I nodded and told her "Is the person someone we should know?" She nodded and said "Its Gregory Goyle, I thought he was dead!"

I looked at her and said "Are you sure, I heard he left the country long ago?" She nodded and said "Oh yes, its him, he talks like Draco used to, you know Pureblood supremacy blah, blah, blah." I nodded and said "Well, get hold of an Auror and get him interrogated, I'll send an owl to the minister asking for a hearing date at the Wizengamot."

She nodded and left my office rather quickly. I stole a glance at the clock and noticed I only had fifteen minutes left. I finished off my written statement for the Aurors office and stood to leave. I grabbed my cloak off the hook beside the door and draped it around me.

I waved a quick goodbye to Jessica and Susan and left the Ministry.

Once back at the Burrow, I took my cloak off and hung it on the hook outside the kitchen door and almost ran upstairs. I sat down on my bed and took my agonisingly painful high heels off. They hurt me but were too beautiful not to wear. I walked back downstairs and entered the kitchen to the beautiful smell of dinner.

Mrs Weasley had excelled herself again and made a Coddle, it smelled beautiful. I sat at the dinner table with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Mr Weasley. When dinner was placed in front of me I scoffed it down just as quick as Ron did, I was starving and had had to skip my lunch break to finish work on time. Once finished I sat back to let my food settle slightly.

Once everyone was finished the conversation started and we were all just having a laugh. Harry and Ginny were so loved up, it was so cute. I couldn't help hope that my forced future marriage would be as happy.

The conversation took an unexpected twist onto how Ron had already received his letter confirming his future wife and date to arrange a wedding. I was shocked to also find out that he was withholding the information from all of us. I looked at him with my mouth wide open and exclaimed "You haven't even told your mother?!" He sighed and said "No Hermione, I haven't, I've been a bit pre-occupied with work, Quidditch is hard work Mione." He then said "It's fucking Luna Lovegood okay! I'm getting married to fucking Loony Lovegood" I looked at him then beamed at him and said "Oh Ron, come on, at least its someone you know!" He slumped forward into the table and said "Yeah, I suppose Mione" Ginny then said "You should tell Mum, she won't be happy we found out first" He stood up from the table and left us.

I looked at them and said "Here's hoping for me too huh?" They nodded and Harry said "Cross your fingers!" I smiled and said "Their crossed don't worry." Ginny just looked confused, but accepted this was a muggle thing.

I smiled at them both before saying "Oh Harry, were you on the Faithful Followers case?" He nodded and said in a tone I'd never heard before "Yeah, fucking Goyle! I was the one who had to interrogate the sick fuck!" I said in a hushed voice "Why, what did he have to say?" Harry looked at me and said in an angered tone "He said muggle-borns deserve to die, they are the filth of the earth" I sucked in my breath and let out a nervous laugh. "Thank god I wasn't there then" I said while fidgeting with the hem of my robes.

He nodded and said "You look tired Mione! You should get some sleep" I nodded and stood up. I stretched and waved goodnight to the two before heading upstairs.

When upstairs I flicked my bedside lamp on and read two more chapters of the bloody book that had irked me all day. I really wanted to finish it! After the second chapter I fell asleep with the book still open.

Here's hoping for happy dreams.

**A/N: Hey, just thought I'd add in, I don't know a traditional English breakfast or dinner or anything, so I just put in what my mam makes me when I'm over on Sundays :)**

I'm Irish so they are traditional Irish meals :) A farl is potato bread/cake/slims/scone whatever :) Rashers are bacon and Soda bread is GOREGOUS x3 its like a sugary bread type thing I don't know how to explain it but I'm sure you would LOVE it :)

A Coddle is usually known as a Dublin Coddle :) , its basically a meal of potatoes, sausages, ham/bacon, onions and a bit of parsley :D

Its delicious :) Love Katie x3


	4. Draco's time to shine

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my little sister :) , its her FOURTH BIRTHDAY TODAY :) 21st September :D, Happy Birthday Marianna Greene x3**

**I would like to thank all who reviewed, favourited and alerted my story :D - siriusblackismyhusbandXD, evil-KAGURA, melanie27, jaekl09, mandy2721, teddy24ob, jessirose85, katertot84, warm summers days, miss torria, cyn23 and Corri Chance - Love you's x3**

**melanie27 - Thankyou :), okay thankyou, if I make any mistakes PLEASE tell me, I hate mistakes and is this formatting any better?**

**jessirose85 - I'm adding to it just for you :D, I was gonna update tomorrow instead but Why wait? half one in the morning? Time holds no boundaries :D!**

**miss torria - you are awesome :), yayy one more chapter :D Love Katie x3**

**PS - THIS IS DRACO'S POV :D ENJOY !!!**

."WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL THE SHOUTING ABOUT?!" I shouted towards the noise.

No reply. I jumped out of bed and opened my bedroom door. I was beginning to walk down the hallway towards the source when my mother collided with me screeching about ... something.

"Oh Draco, honey, oh no, oh no, don't read the paper, it doesn't concern you okay, OKAY!" She started walking away from me muttering to herself

"He's fine, he won't read it, I hope he won't read it, MY POOR BABY!!!" Why shout while talking to yourself? Honestly!

I walked to the end of the hall and down the grand staircase; I entered the sitting room and sat on one of the large black couches.

God, that woman is frustrating. Has she honestly hidden the prophet?! She has, she has hidden the newspaper from me!

Nothing can be that bad, well unless it was something bad about me, she would keep that from me.

I stood back up and wandered around the sitting room looking for a trace of a newspaper. Zilch! Nada, nothing! Where the hell would she hide a newspaper the size of a small horse!

I walked out of the sitting room, thinking that perhaps she had hidden it in the dining room; she always kept the prophet in the dining room in case Father wanted to read it. Maybe she's sticking with old habits?

Thank the lucky stars above. It was sitting in the centre of my dining room table. I quickly reached over the table and grabbed it. I shoved it under my arm and progressed to leave the dining room.

I walked up the grand marble staircase and straight down the hall into my bedroom. I carefully lay back down on my bed and pulled the prophet from under my arm. I fixed it so that the cover was facing me.

What the hell? I began to read the news article on the very front page.

_The Pureblood/Muggle-born Marriage Clause_

_In occurrence with a new law, brought into action by the Ministry of Magic. All muggle-born witches and wizards must marry and provide heirs with Pureblood witches and wizards. The Ministry will provide you with a partner by the 19th October; you will be sent a form which you must send back with all information filled in accurately. Once information is sent back, we will find you a suitable partner who will provide you with all the love and care necessary for a truly happy marriage. If you do not hand in the forms provided your wand will be removed, if you refuse to marry the individual, this includes living with the individual and breaking in the marriage, you will face a term in Azkaban for breaking the law. If an heir is not conceived by the given date on marriage certificate, you will receive an extension period of 6 months. To break any of these laws is to forfeit wizarding life._

."You must be shitting me?!" I said to myself.

I gaped at the article for what felt like ages before shouting, "I'M GOING TO BE MARRIED!" "I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED! THEY CAN'T MAKE ME!!"

From down the hall I heard my mother shout "DRACO, THEY CAN LOVE, I DID WARN YOU NOT TO READ THE PAPER!"

"THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP MOTHER, I'LL KNOW TO LISTEN TO YOU IN THE FUTURE!" I shouted back at my mother. I could almost picture the smug look on her face.

I'm going to be married and be forced to have children with some woman that I probably barely know! I scrapped my muggle-born hating when my father died, was this bloody revenge for doing it in the first place? Bloody Karma.

I folded the Daily Prophet back up and flung it into a corner. I didn't want to look at that newspaper any longer than necessary. I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

I sighed and lay my head down on the pillow. The bloody forms would come any minute now, better go sit at the window. I begrudgingly sat up and walked over to the window, sure enough in the distance I could see one of those hideous ministry owls.

After about 10 minutes, the ugly thing flew in my bedroom window and sat with its leg out on my chest of drawers. Bloody hideous creature.

I walked over and pulled the string on the owl's leg to release the booklets attached. As soon as this was done the owl hooted once and flew back out the window. I sighed and picked up the booklets, I walked out of my bedroom and into my study across the hall.

I lay the booklets on the desk and sat down in the comfortable chair facing. I sat my head in my hand and flicked the booklet marked 'Marriage Law Forms' open. To my great disdain, it was more like a test than a bloody form.

**Name: Draco Abraxas Malfoy  
Age: 18  
D.O.B: 21st September 1990 **- (A/N: Yes I made his birthday the same day as my sisters, awww)  
**Fathers name: Lucius Brutus Malfoy  
Mother's name: Narcissa Druella Malfoy  
Blood: Pureblood**

After this is was a total attack of annoyingly stupid questions! Why make people answer these honestly?

**Favourite Animal: Dragon **'(Just because its what my name means doesn't mean I can't like them!)  
**Favourite Sweet: Gummy worms  
Favourite Colour: Blue **'(Aha! You thought I was gonna say green weren't you?)

.And other totally POINTLESS questions that I dare say didn't need to be answered.

My mother came in after what felt like days, smiling and holding a tray filled with breakfast food. Huh? Where did the time go, it wasn't nearly time for breakfast when I started!

I smiled at my mother and she had a look of content of her face. Wow! Mother's not been the same since Father died, she was truly devastated, talked to herself a lot and never smiled or laughed, just sat and stared.

Rather terrifying considering my mother was the only person who showed any true emotion in this household.

I sighed and closed the booklet over. I ate everything that my mother left for me, she must have made it herself, it didn't taste magically made. Poor mother.

When full I stood and walked out of the study and back into my bedroom, I picked out today's outfit and since I felt like going out, I decided I'd walk around muggle London. So I chose a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket just in case it got cold.

Mother wouldn't be happy if I didn't go out prepared and she would check before I left. Bloody woman!

I left my bedroom and collected the booklet from the study. I walked down the hall and down the stairs into the Entry Hall. Mother was wandering about doing whatever she was doing, but in the blink of an eye she was beside me. Checking I had everything.

This was another consequence of Fathers death; she became paranoid and thought I'd die if I left without something I 'needed'.

Once thoroughly checked, she briefly nodded before departing to search for whatever she was looking for? She barely spoke but she was picking up now. Baby steps.

I loved my Mother so I wouldn't abandon her when she needed me.

I walked out the front doors and heard a bang as they shut behind me. I quickly made my way to the apparation point and apparated to Diagon Alley, I'd take my walk in Muggle London after I sent these.

I apparated in front of the Quidditch supplies shop; I would be going in there later. I concluded that sending these was my first priority.

I turned and made my way towards the Owlery, when I arrived I made my way through the already growing crowd and entered the Owlery.

As I was walking towards the counter I banged into ... Granger. I decided to try and be nice to her.

I smirked as she started looking me up and down, not in disgust I must say. I then said to her "Morning Granger, forms to send?" She simply nodded.

I saw that there was a lot of people behind her beginning to get quite angry, so I pushed into her shoulder and let a few get passed. I said as I realised I was now behind her "Move Granger, your holding up traffic"

I turned away from her and paid for my forms to be delivered to the Ministry. I then turned and left and walked into the Quidditch shop.

Once happy with the things that I bought, I apparated home and dropped them in the entry hall. I really wanted to visit Muggle London, I'd never been before but Blaise said it was amusing. I must see what he was on about.

I made my way back to the apparation point and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. I then exited through the muggle entrance and ...

Wow, it's busy!

**_A/N: Yes I know! Shes too cute to say no to :(, Marianna Greene, you are a bad influence! She made me make his birthday the same as hers I swear ... Okay I lied!  
Do you like it? Please say yes :D, If not ... well tell me what I did wrong :) in other word Just Review :D_**

**_PS: She is too cute to say no too, blonde curls and bright blue eyes .. Damn you!  
PPS: PLEASE REVIEW Love Katie x3_**


	5. Who's superman?

**A/N: Hey, thanks again to all of you who reviewed, favourited or alerted my story:D - jessirose85, bella2themax, IsabellaAlucard, Insanity on High, melanie27, Pepper29, MargueriteHOL, klinews, anion60302, cyn23, Xx-Twilight-lover-xX, mgmve2008, FireWolfMoon and ilfreitas - Thanks so much x3****reviewers**

**jessirose85 - Thankyou for reviewing and helping me to update faster :P Hope you enjoy this one x  
bella2themax - Thankyou, I love compliments! Is this chapter any better for explaining everything but not everything :P? Enjoy!  
melanie27 - Thanks a lot! It really helps me to construct my chapters better! Writing in Draco's POV is really different, I'm happy to keep trying though :) Is this chapter any better?  
MargueriteHOL - Thankyou MEGA MUCH! As I said, I LOVE COMPLIMENTS! I LOVE REVIEWS! I'll keep on trying :P x  
cyn23 - Thankyou, please keep reading and reviewing :D x  
mgmve2008 - I don't know if this is any longer, but the next chapter I'll make a long one just for you :D!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner :), was in Glasgow (Scotland) for the September weekend :D Awesome! I want to go back :( !**

**Here is your long awaited update :D Love Katie :x**

Once I returned from Muggle London, I instantly saw my worried mother standing on the front porch looking out. As her eyes found me, she smiled and pushed the front door open further and marched back inside.

I never understood why she was so worried! What is there to be worried about? I guessed I'd find out eventually. I walked from the apparation point to the manor; I started to notice the small changes around me since my Father died. The hedges were not as freakishly huge and intimidating any longer, they were now neat and tidy, almost welcoming.

The garden was green and filled will flowers and large beautiful trees; the focal point was the huge fountain in the centre of the garden. It stood around 7 ft tall and was made of white marble. It oozed filthy rich and I loved it! My Father would never have let my Mother have a fountain; he thought them pointless and childish.

I sighed and pushed on through the front door. My anxious Mother was sitting on a chair in the foyer fidgeting with her black dress, since Father had died all she wore was black, she sure played her part as the 'grieving widow'.

I shut the door behind me and advanced towards her, she tilted her head to the side and smiled. She stood from her chair and flattened down her dress. I stopped a few feet in front of her and she moved forwards and placed a hand on my shoulder.

This was another thing she took to doing, touching me to make sure I was there; she used to imagine that my Father was still around. Why? He was horrible as soon as that FREAK came back. He became a total whack job!

He hit my mother whenever his plans failed; it sure takes one hell of a man to hit a woman. He became less of a Father and more of an arsehole. I never thought it possible, I was raised by this man, I was raised to hurt people who didn't deserve it and treat people who were different from me like dirt not worthy to breathe the same air as me. If that's a Father figure, I'll fucking eat my wand!

My mother simply nodded and walked up the grand staircase, I had no idea where she was going. I sighed quietly and followed her up the stairs. I saw her walk around the side of the stairs towards the left wing of the manor. I shook my head and walked straight forward, I gradually reached my bedroom and pushed the door open slightly. Sitting on my set of drawers was a large black eagle owl, much like mine but with a shaved 'B' in the side; it was a stab at a guess who this belonged to.

Yep, Blaise Zabini, I could tell by the writing on the letter. I smirked to myself and took the letter from the owl's talons. The owl didn't leave, must be waiting for a reply. I ripped open the envelope. His letter said ...

**_Hey Fucker,_**

**_It's only your best mate, don't work up a sweat mate! I'm only writing to say ... WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THESE MINISTRY THESE DAYS!!? Yes I did just swear in a letter. You must have read the Prophet today? If you haven't ... Hahahahahahahah! You're in for a treat Frenchie! I'll just assume you have read it and continue regardless, CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE IT? WE ARE BEING MADE TO LOOSE OUR BACHELOR'NESS! Your right, thats not a word, but fuck it I'm superman! Get your fat ass over here soon as!_**

**_All my complete awesomeness, Blaise._**

I am embarrassed to call that my best mate. But hey what would I do without his freakishness? I smirked to myself and wrote back.

**_Hey Blaise,_**

**_ONLY! Merlin, you are THEE best mate! No sweat on my part freak. I KNOW! WHAT'S GOING ON EH? Yes I have read the Prophet and received the letter. So shut up weirdo, I am not French and never will be, it was an honest mistake on that bloke's part! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IF I COULD I WOULDN'T BE SHOUTING IN A LETTER! What the fuck is a superman? My ass is not fat bitch!_**

**_All my overwhelming sexiness, Draco._**

Once finished I put my quill back in the ink pot and read it over twice, once satisfied I folded it and put it in an envelope. I flipped it over and wrote 'Blaise' on the front. I flipped it back over and tucked the flap into the envelope. I placed the envelope in the owl's talons and said "Give this to Blaise Zabini" I gave the owl a treat from the jar beside me and then it flew out my window.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, I was exhausted. A hard day of walking through muggle's and trying to be nice to Granger, it would beat the hell out of anyone! I lay down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. It was charmed to look like the night sky, the stars were clearly visible and every night this view is what lulled me to sleep.

I began to drift off and then my mother stepped into my room and said "Draco dear, dinner is ready, I'll be waiting in the dining room" and quickly turned and left, closing the door behind her. I growled to myself and sat up. I really could not be arsed with this!

I stood up and stretched. Dinner was going to be long! I shuffled out of my bedroom and down the hall; I stood at the top of the stairs and stared down them for around 5 minutes before walking down. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk down them without tripping while in my tired state so I had to stand at the top and wait for the tiredness to pass.

I walked through the foyer and into the dining room. My mother was sitting next to my Fathers chair; I sat across from her and looked down at my food. My mother certainly knew my favourite foods, a shepherd's pie with soda bread and a salad. My most favourite meal of all.

I wolfed it down; I didn't even notice I was hungry until I sat down in front of my meal. Now I was eating like a starving African child! Once my plate was clean, I noticed my mother smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled to herself before saying "You have always ate like it's your last meal Draco, it's a simple remembrance of your childhood dear" I nodded and looked down at my plate. Why was I still hungry?

My mother stood up and said "Sit there Draco, do not move!" I did as told and waited. She came in a few moments later from the kitchen holding a large tray. It smelled like ... NO! She wouldn't make them for no reason! They're a treat if I've done something good!

OH MY GOD I WAS RIGHT! She laid down a tray full of MIST BROWNIES!!! My total favourite dessert ever! It's like mint and fudge in a fantastic mixture! Mmmmm!

I could not stop staring at the tray! My mother coughed so I would give her my attention. I stole a moment from my favourite thing EVER and looked at my mother. She smiled and said "You have really helped me a lot Draco. I'll be eternally grateful for everything, during all this you chose to stay at the Manor just to help me through this, you'll be a great man son, you're the best son anyone could asks for."

"Thanks Mother, you're the best mother ever, I'm sure you have noticed how Pansy begged you to be hers." She chuckled and said "Enjoy these Draco, I'll be departing for Russia tomorrow night to visit your cousin Aleksandra, she invited me over for a while and I accepted of course." I smiled and nodded before saying "Have a great time mother, Aleksandra will hopefully take your mind off things she is rather reckless and carefree, Oh and Mother... take colourful clothes please for me?!" She smiled and said "Of course dear, I'll take colours and she is rather reckless isn't she." She chuckled to herself before leaving me with my Mist Brownies!

I devoured half the tray and put the rest in a napkin for tomorrow when I went to see Blaise. He won't be getting any; they are for me and me alone!

I quickly jogged up to my room and stashed my Mist Brownies in a sealed box on the top shelf of my armoire. No-one was going to get my Brownies!

I jumped into bed and lay my head on the pillow. I instantly began to think about what tomorrow held for me. I do like to plan my days. Firstly breakfast with mother before she leaves, back to work, home around half past 7, Blaise's with MY Brownies, home after a good amount of firewhiskey and then probably pass out on the couch.

Sounds like a good plan if ever I did hear one.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait seriously :(! Hope that didn't put you all off my story *crosses fingers* , Hope this was better than last :D**

**P.S - Mist Brownie are what my mum makes me when I'm over visiting or if its a special occasion *blushes* they are SEXINESS in a dessert! I'll give you the recipe if anyone wants it :P! I love shepherd's pie and soda bread :D not so much salad !**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D, Update will be here shortly :) I'll update extra fast because this one was late !! Love Katie Greene x3**


	6. Hermione's letter!

**A/N: Oh My God beautiful people, I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! But its not my fault, I got hit by a bus and smashed into a lamp post, I laughed at myself. I am in pain yet I'm typing away. Thank you all so much for reviewing, favouriting and adding my story, I love you all - kunja, amconway1, Monica, kandib293, LDeetz, xoKelswelsxo, melanie27, penguinluver17, CrazyAvidReader, autumnavalon, cyn23, tulip75, MargueriteHOL, waltraute, Bunnyhops, AnMarie10, jessirose85, Heidi191976, starsky19 & WickedSoulx**

**Monica - Hey, I'm sorry but FF didn't let you post your email, if you want you can add mine and i'll give you the recipe :) KatieGreenex3 hotmail . co . uk :) just take out the spaces :-p x  
LDeetz - I hope you enjoyed them :D Their my favourite :) x  
melanie27 - Thank you :D no I don't have a beta, I would love some help :), and I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible, I had to update and this is just a quick fix until I get better :) x  
MargueriteHOL - Thank you so much :D, I can't remember if I shared the recipe with you but please just tell me and I'll give it to you :), Sorry if this chapter is like OVERLY crap :( !  
Bunnyhops - I love him too :D, spoiled is the way to be :D !**

**PS: Who watches the X Factor? If anyone thinks we should kick Simon's ass just tell me I'll love you forever :D Sending wee Ricky out :( SHOCKING !**

I awoke rather early for some strange reason; there had been no dreams at all. It was amazing not having spooky nightmares! It was still dark outside; I reached over and grabbed my wand off of the bedside table. "Lumos Maxima" I said and a bright light filled the room, I blinked a few times to adjust then checked the time on my watch. It was half past 6, so why was it still dark?

I dragged myself from my bed covers and sat on the edge of my bed; I stretched out and stood up. It felt like I'd been asleep for days not just a couple of hours! I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed what an atrocious state my hair was in! It almost looked like the bird's nest from Hogwarts!

I quickly grabbed my wand from the bed and said some glamour charms to fix it, I was too lazy at this hour and I wasn't going to be tugging at my hair! I looked back at the mirror, my hair had literally transformed into gorgeous bouncy curls. Thank you Lavender Brown and your glamour charms! I replaced my pyjamas with a pair of joggers and a tank top and made my way downstairs.

I yawned and stretched as I reached the bottom of my stairs; I sped into the kitchen and put toast in the toaster. I will always cook my food the muggle way! I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, I lay my head on the cool material and drifted off into a daydream. I was enchanted by my ceiling when I heard a spring and it immediately brought me back to my toaster. I jogged into the kitchen and grabbed the toast; I buttered it and sat back down on the couch.

I quietly ate my toast in complete silence, there was no noise whatsoever. It was fantastic! After my toast I hunted around for my book. It was actually nowhere to be found! I rushed back up the stairs taking two at a time. I ran full speed into my bedroom and searched up and down the whole house, nothing! I was beginning to panic when all of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye I spotted something outside the window.

I totally forgot all of the panic I was in about the book. A new type of panic hit me. It looked like an owl. I sprinted back downstairs and grabbed the telephone. I quickly dialled the only person I could think of that would help.

"Hello Ginny?"  
"Oh, hello Mione!"  
"Eh Gin can I ask you a HUGE favour?"  
"Totally can babe"  
"If I phone again, can you like come over like PRONTO!"  
"?Umm sure Mione, what's up?"  
"Oh I'll tell you if the problem should arise"  
"Okay then, you do that"  
"Well I better go Gin, love you bye!"  
"Love you too, bye!"

I quickly hung up the phone and sprinted over to the kitchen window, there was no owl sitting on my window sill must be good! I let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the kitchen floor. I closed my eyes and let the panic flow out of me. I opened my eyes again and came face to face with a huge tawny owl.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran from the room. If there was one thing I did not want to do it was look at that letter! I ran straight to the house phone and dialled Ginny back.

"Hello?"  
"GINNY, COME QUICK OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE HERE!!!!!"  
"Okay, calm down everything's okay, I'll be there in a second"  
"HURRY!!!!"

She hung up the phone and from behind me I heard a pop. I whipped around to face Ginerva Weasley. She still looked as stunning as always but I was too paranoid to comment. I just pointed towards the kitchen and her eyes followed my finger.

Her eyes grew wide as I watched she had seen what I had seen and I could see the fear in her eyes. Even though she would never have to go through this, it pained her to see me panicking. She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the small letter from the owl's talons. The owl flew off out of the open kitchen window that it had originally come through.

She gestured to me with a finger and said "Come here missy" I was glued to the floor, I couldn't or wouldn't budge either or sounded good. I couldn't even make out words, I was utterly speechless. She let out a sigh and walked towards me. Her bright blue eyes filled with worry and excitement. She wanted to open it, I could just tell.

She grabbed my arm and sat me down on the couch; she sat right beside me and laid the letter on my lap. I did nothing other than stare at it for what felt like forever. Ginny then said in an annoyed tone, "Open it Hermione, Christ it's only a letter!" I could have hit her, it wasn't only a letter it was a letter which told me who I would be marrying and bearing children to. What if I didn't like them? I'd still have to. She didn't understand at all.

I just looked at her and she nodded her head towards the letter. I reached out and grabbed the letter between my trembling hands. I have honestly never been this terrified in my entire life. Not even when my mother hired a clown for my 6th birthday. Trust me that was terrifying! I exhaled and slowly ripped the Ministry seal. With every ounce of courage I could muster I reached inside the envelope and slid the letter out. I stared at the words through the thick parchment. This was the piece of paper that would tell me what kind of life I would lead, who my husband would be!

I flipped it open; I could feel Ginny's breath on my ear.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have found a compatible match. We have checked thoroughly and this is the best possible match for you both. Thank you for your co-operation in this matter. We would like to give you as much information as possible at this time. We have set a timeline for everything that should happen. Below is a set of basic rules which must be followed._

_Number One – The couple must choose a wedding date two weeks from the date received.  
Number Two – The wedding must be on date given.  
Number Three – Once married, the woman must be pregnant by date given, extension period will be given, if not pregnant checks will be given to check fertility._

_Thank you for your co-operation, in two weeks there will be a meeting to discuss your wedding date._

_Your compatible match with a figure of 98% is:_

_Mr Draco Abraxas Malfoy._

_The ministry will be in contact, thank you again for your support in this matter._

The next thing I remember is hitting the cold wood floor.

**Sorry this is a crap chapter :( I'll update and make this one better once I'm not broken to bits :D Love you all Please review, Katie Greene x3**


	7. We're fucked!

**A/N: Hey again, I just had to update today! I'd yet again like to thank everyone who Reviewed, favourited or alerted me or my story - LDeetz, Cocogurl, Creative Pixie, Luida, melanie27, Alisme, WickedSoulx, LiveLaughGuard25, Shlayne, aeval500, ebm56, Eva-Da-Diva, spikeecat, cyn23, paramore29, ajerickson21, MiSSmOOny86, ecjmommy, 1pepsil1obsessed, TheresNothingInside and Kayamie1224 :D Love you all LOADS x3**

Reviewers;  
  
**LDeetz - Me too!! I love the brownies too :D, what did she not like about them? thankyou so much :D xx  
Creative Pixie - Here's your update :D Nice and fast !  
Luida - I'm so glad you think so :D, I couldn't resist having her faint! The mist brownies? I'll give you the recipe via e-mail or on this? I don't mind you choose :) x  
melanie27 - Thankyou :D, I added you on msn, haven't been on though, my best mate Grainne found it hilarious, couldn't breathe for laughter! It is kinda my own fault, how can you not spot a bus? lol !  
WickedSoulx - Well here you go :D You can finally find out!  
MiSSmOOny86 - WOW your name is complicated to write :P, I'm mending fine thankyou for asking :D, Well here you go, two birds with one stone :P x  
**

Upon awakening, I just knew my day would not be the way I had originally planned it. I groaned and sat up awkwardly; I opened my eyes and saw a large tawny owl sitting on my desk. It was too early in the morning for reading I decided.

I grabbed the letter from the owl and gave it a treat from the small box on the desk. Out the window the owl flew, I placed the letter back on the desk and set out to get ready for Blaise's. I walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, brushed my teeth etc. I quickly got ready for work wearing my black tailored trousers, fitted white shirt and my favourite blue tie I grabbed the letter, shoved it in my pocket and set off downstairs to wish my Mother well on her trip.

I sprinted downstairs upon hearing my Mother leaving the dining room. I stopped in front of her and said "Leaving so soon mother, without saying goodbye?" She smiled at me and said "There is breakfast on the table for you, I best be off though Aleksandra doesn't like waiting you know she is impatient." I nodded and hugged my Mother and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and waved as she left.

I sighed and walked into the dining room and sure enough there lay my breakfast, it did look delicious. I scoffed down my breakfast and hurried out the door upon seeing the time. I was going to be late! I rushed into the Floo Room and grabbed a handful of floo powder; I flung the powder into the flames and said "Ministry of Magic." Within seconds I was stumbling out of the fireplace and dusting down my suit. Once I'd finished dusting, I walked out and towards the elevators.

I got in the overly cramp elevator and off it went. I had a bloody meeting with Potter and I really couldn't be bothered! I got off on the second floor and made my way towards the Aurors office. Upon entering the noise was unbearable; people were running around screeching at each other. Honestly you would think they could carry out a slower pace like I don't know? Walking and talking?

I walked along this long corridor until I reached a door that said 'Head of Auror Office – Harry Potter' I groaned and chapped the door. Almost immediately the door opened and there stood Harry freaking Potter. The bane of my existence while at school! He smiled and said "Right mate? C'mon in!" I smirked and said "Well well Mr Potter, what could be the problem today?" He shook his head lightly with a slight smile and said "Surely you've heard of those faithful followers lot?" For some reason I hadn't, but I wasn't going to admit it to him. "Sure of course I have Potter" he nodded sadly and said "Well you must have heard about the member we captured right?" Fuck off I thought I'd get away with a slight explanation! "Unfortunately Potter, I haven't why who is it?" I said. His slight smile disappeared and he said "Goyle, you know the one we went to school with!"

I stood in total silence and said "But I'm a lawyer what the fuck do you need me for?" He grinned and said "Considering you are the best lawyer money can buy, we'd like to use you to lock him up, sound good?" I smirked and said "Potter, I'd be more than happy to, that fat lump tried to curse me, blithering idiot!" He grinned and said "Knew that would be your answer Malfoy" With that we signed agreement forms and such. After 20 minutes or something, he'd invited me over for dinner and such. Great, time with the Weaselbee!

I accepted of course, any chance to get him back for punching me was a good day! I had no ill with the others, well other than Granger, but I don't have to speak to her. I apparated back to my firm and asked my secretary Patricia for an update. She stood in my office and rattled off today's to do list. I had 2 court appearances, the first at half 2 and the second at half 5. The first was murder in the first degree and the second was an assault and rape case. Today was looking pretty full; with the two court cases and paperwork I was swamped.

I completed a third of my paperwork in time for my first case of the day. The victim in this case was a 17 year old girl; she was tortured almost to death by a man called Campion Godwin. She died in hospital later the same day. I ran through all the details and set about putting this man in Azkaban.

After completely winning this case, Godwin was sent to Azkaban for life, there was too much evidence for him to deny it. Afterwards I had lunch with the person who helped me lock that sick bastard up.

"Thank God we got him in Azkaban, can you imagine what a sick fucker like that would do if we'd lost!" said Cheryl. I nodded and said "I know, thank god!" Cheryl was the take no shit type, which is why I liked having her by my side as council. I and Cheryl made quite a team and I plan on keeping it that way.

I went back into my office after lunch and completed my paperwork. I went to court afterwards and won that also, the rapist would be locked up for 15 – 25 years. Afterwards I walked Cheryl out; she kept talking about that poor Freya. It was a shame how crushed and defenceless she looked but we put the sick fucker in Azkaban, she could be free!

I went straight home afterwards; I grabbed my Mist Brownies and went by floo to Blaise's place. He was a bit surprised to see me pop out of his living room fireplace. I said "Hey fucker, what's up?" He grinned and said "The usual Blondie, the usual!" I grinned and said "Oh yeah, I got a letter today, guess I better open it huh?" He smiled and said "Yeah, me too, haven't looked at it yet"

I took the letter out of my pocket and ripped it open, I wasn't really paying any attention to anything just wanted to see who it was from. Blaise did the same. I started to read mine out aloud.

Dear Mr Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you we have found a compatible match. We have checked thoroughly and this is the best possible match for you both. Thank you for your co-operation in this matter. We would like to give you as much information as possible at this time. We have set a timeline for everything that should happen. Below is a set of basic rules which must be followed.

Number One – The couple must choose a wedding date two weeks from the date received.  
Number Two – The wedding must be on date given.  
Number Three – Once married, the woman must be pregnant by date given, extension period will be given, if not pregnant checks will be given to check fertility.

Thank you for your co-operation, in two weeks there will be a meeting to discuss your wedding date.  
Your compatible match with a figure of 98% is:

Ms Hermione Jane Granger.

The ministry will be in contact, thank you again for your support in this matter.

Afterwards I sat in complete shock, WHAT THE FUCK HAD JUST HAPPENED? I turned to Blaise and saw a look in his eyes that I'd never seen before, fear. We were both completely stunned. I looked at him and said "Mate, I'm fucked!!" He nodded and said "Don't worry, so am I"

**A/N: So? What do you all think? Please review, I will honestly love you forever! LOOOOOOOOVEEEEEE Katie Greene :D x**


	8. Be gone devil child!

**A/N: Sorry for this really late chapter! Mending bones has its down side! Back to business, Thankyou everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted me or my stories :D ! - Tom Riddle's reluctant bride, Creative Pixie, little jay, IGOTEAMEDWARD, ebm56, Luida, Nolita Faerietale, Mirior Lavictus, melanie27, LatinTigress, Youko's Little Girl, cyn23, MiSSmOOny86, Lucy, ALisme, princessarosa27, Lightangel1, Rockerrgurl1, munny & mgmve2008 :-D xx**

Reviewers - Tom Riddle's reluctant bride - I'm happy you liked it :-D, heres another chapter ;) x  
Creative Pixie - Glad you like it and your welcome :-D  
IGOTEAMEDWARD - Thankyou so much :-D, read this and you'll know :-D x  
ebm56 - Well read this and you'll know who he gets :-D, you don't know what a lawyer is ?  
Luida - I hope you enjoyed the brownies :-D, well same as above really read and you'll know who he gets :-) xx  
melanie27 - I had meant to put it in italics :O, but same as just now really its half 5 in the morning !!! So I just forgot, sorry !! And thanks :-D x  
MiSSmOOny86 - Thank you for caring :-D, thats why I chose that specific job :-), I think its a grand career :-D! Sorry, if it seems rushed, I don't mean it to be xx  
**Lucy - Lol, no problemo :-D, Awww thank you :-D!! I'll try update faster okay ? xx  
mgmve2008 - Thanks for caring lol :-D, lol, im planning on making them meet maybe two chapters from now ? lol xx  
**

I double checked my letter and then I checked again for safe measures. Yep I was completely screwed!

I turned to Blaise to see him staring at the sheet of parchment as if it held a death sentence, I knew mine did but his could not really be that bad! I chuckled and said "Blaise mate, I'm sure the parchment's lovely and all, but do you mind you know talking?" He stole a moment from the parchment and said "Drake, you're a total freak, shame that!"

I chuckled and said "Right c'mon then share." He sighed and said "You first sunshine, I can wait!" I shook my head and chuckled. "Blaise, I have the freaking know it-all Granger, the bane of my existence during school, happy? Now c'mon spill it!"

Blaise started laughing uncontrollably in front of me, fucking dick. After what I'm sure was four hours my best mate looked at me and said through random outbursts of laughter "Mate, you are fucked!!" I just looked at him and said "That you just realising B?" He shook his head and chuckled before saying "Mate, I have Astoria Greengrass, how the fuck do I match with her? She's totally up herself!"

Now it was my turn to piss myself laughing. After my outburst I said "Ever thought that's what perhaps you both have in common?" All I got in return was a scowl and two fingers, both of which I told him could be shoved up his arse. I pulled my mist brownies from my pocket and set to work on devouring them. Next thing I knew Blaise was reaching over for one. I said "Blaise mate, trust me, touch them and your hand will not be part of you anymore!" He took his hand away from my bundle and watched me eat.

After finishing my well deserved meal, I said to Blaise, "Mate, I'm going home, I'm sick of you already!" He nodded and pointed to the door and said "Be gone devil child, don't darken my doorstep!" I just nodded at this ... odd statement.

After arriving in my own room, I finally started to think about what the fuck had just happened. I was being forced to marry the woman I despised throughout my childhood? Was it just me or is there something up with that statement? Yet still there was nothing I could do to not marry her. I wasn't giving up my wand for her!

I decided to arrange a meeting with her, set some ground rules! I rushed into my study and set a piece of parchment and a quill in front of me. I quickly set about writing this letter.

_Dear Granger,_

_It seems we are both completely screwed over; I think perhaps we should meet and talk this whole load of bullshit over! Meet me tomorrow at 7pm in the Leaky Cauldron._

_D.M_

Once I was happy with my letter I tied it to my owl and set it out to find Granger. Sure the Leaky Cauldron wasn't the best venue but I'd need a drink! It was Granger after all!

My day definitely wasn't going as planned, I gave up on this plan and decided to owl Theo and ask him if he wanted a drink at the Manor with myself and Blaise, I knew Blaise would come, no need to ask!

Once I received a return owl from Theodore I walked downstairs and set out enough drink to last us the night. If I was going to get drunk, I was going to pass out doing so!

Half an hour later, a sharp knock came at the door; I knew it was the two of them. I swiftly answered the door and let them both in with a grin on my face. Once in my sitting room, Theo said "Drake, heard about the death sentence, downer!" I smiled and said "Doesn't say in the first letter that we have to get along, so I don't plan on." He grinned at me and rubbed his hands together, he said "So Drake mate, get the drink rolling, we all have a reason to drink so let's get going!"

I stood up and poured us all drinks. Once I was seated, I asked Theo "So, who did you get then?" He shook his head and said "I got fucking slut central, Pansy Parkinson." I saw him physically shudder, I reached over to the table and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, I filled his glass up to the brim and he chuckled.

By half past 11, I was almost drunk enough to call myself drunk, both Blaise and Theo were at the same stage as I. Blaise turned to me and said "Drake, Drake, mate, we have to get married! What the fuck is happening to the world!" I sighed and said "Blaise, I don't know mate, but I do know one thing!" Both Theo and Blaise turned and said "What's that then smart arse?" I grinned and raised my half filled glass and said "We're all fucked!!"

They nodded in agreement and drank deeply from their glasses. I finished my glass and poured myself another. I said to them both "What Quidditch match is on next? We should go!" I knew this subject would perk them up! Blaise sat up straighter and said "Kenmare Kestrels and Falmouth Falcons, and your right, we should definitely go, it's been ages since I've been to a match!" Theo nodded and said "Mate, your right, where are they playing so we can get tickets?" I said "Is it not Falmouth? We could go to the ministry and get tickets tomorrow?" They both agreed with me. The whole night was spent talking about Quidditch; I suppose anything to get your mind of the future we were being shoved into.

By half past one in the morning, I was what you would call, pissed! Blaise was sleeping on my couch and Theo was rambling on about how he needed to get home. I stood up and stumbled to the front door to let him out. He patted me on the back and said "Your awesome dude" And left.

I staggered up the stairs and flung myself on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day; all I had to do tomorrow was get Quidditch tickets! What could possibly ruin that?

**A/N: Heyy :-) ... So did you all like it :-D? Review or something lol xx Katieeeeeee x3**


	9. A Meeting with the Ferret?

**A/N: Okay'z guys, I'm trying a new layout .. out ? _Italics = Letter's and thoughts to herself_... Bold = Songs and words or phrases that are said louder than actual sentence for effect... and Underlined = For a see AUTHORS NOTE for information :) !**

So Back to business Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted me or my story :) - Tom Riddle's reluctant bride, IGOTEAMEDWARD, cyn23, Catuhh, melanie27, ebm56, Luida, little jay, 90sgurl, ujemaima, Avaine and Emily :) xxxxxxx

PLEASE READ FIRST AUTHORS NOTE :) 

I woke up with a jolt at the alarming feeling of cold water on my face. Ginny Weasley's face was mere inches from mine, she was saying something but I couldn't quite make it out!

Eventually she spoke up and said "Mione are you okay babe? You took some tumble so I moved you to your bed."

I nodded completely sure that I was fine and said "C'mon Gin' you know me, I always bounce back!" She nodded and moved away from my face to sit on the chair facing the window.

She said "I'll go get you a towel Mione now that I can think clearly I'm sure you'll be soaking wet!" I nodded and muttered thanks to her as she rushed out the door. It can't have been that bad a fall, I mean my head would hurt if it had been right? Then all the things from the moment I fainted came rushing back to me, I had to marry Draco ferret boy Malfoy!

Ginny came back with a fluffy white towel and a mug of hot chocolate, she knew me too well that girl. She handed me the towel and I hurriedly dried my face and attempted to dry the pillows underneath me to no avail. I placed the towel on the bedside table and took my piping hot mug of hot chocolate from Ginny.

I grinned and said "Thanks Gin', your an amazing best friend you know that?" All she did was nod.

I nodded in return and took a soothing drink from the roasting mug in my hands. It heated me to the core and I was extremely happy to finally be warm. I finished the mug within mere minutes and gently lay my head back on the pillows. Ginny took the mug from my hands and picked up the towel on the table.

She walked to the door and turned, "Mione, I'm going to go home now, I'll let you get some rest okay?" she said.

I nodded and said "Don't worry Gin, I'll be fine, you do know you worry too much?" She grinned and left the room.

I snuggled thoroughly into my pillows and shut my eyes for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by a giant black eagle owl screeching its way through my bedroom window!

I have never been woken up by a giant fucking bird so obviously I was scared shitless!

It landed on the desk across from my bed and held its leg out impatiently, having no idea whose bird this was I scurried over and took the letter with caution. As soon as the letter was off the owl's leg it flew out the window, must not be waiting on a reply, odd.

I sat down on the chair facing the window that had recently been occupied by Ginny and turned the letter over in my hands. On the back was a seal with the Malfoy Crest burned onto the parchment. Second guesses who? I don't think so.

My hands became awfully shaky and I gradually ripped the seal off the parchment and pulled the letter from inside. I carefully unfolded the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Granger,_

_It seems we are both completely screwed over; I think perhaps we should meet and talk this whole load of bullshit over! Meet me tomorrow at 7pm in the Leaky Cauldron._

_D.M_

Did Draco Malfoy just dictate to me what I was going to do tomorrow? It definitely seems like it! I should owl and give him a piece of my mind!!

I decided against this though, I could do all this whilst meeting with him to 'talk'. Yeah right, more like shout! I placed the letter back on my desk and got out a small piece of paper, I grabbed a permanent marker and wrote on the piece of paper 7pm Leaky Cauldron – Ferret boy, and stuck it onto my memo board. Only then did I check what day it was, it was Tuesday, I got my letter confirming my future marriage to the Ferret on the Monday, how long did I faint or sleep for?

The note was thicker than the others this way I would remember it! I nodded once I checked if there was indeed anything else I needed to do today. There was, I had to jump into work and finish yesterday's paperwork, and since I wasn't actually meant to be in today, no-one would disturb me ... I hoped.

I hurriedly got dressed into something I could pass off as work clothing. I wore a purple satin shirt with a small black belt around my waist, a black skirt that fit snugly around my legs and reached my knees, after looking at myself in the mirror quite a few times I was satisfied with my look.

I rushed downstairs into the living room and grabbed a small amount of floo powder, I flung it into the flames and said "Ministry of Magic" and was whirled into the fireplace. Within seconds I was in the Ministry and immediately I hopped from the fireplace, dusted myself down and made my way towards the lift.

I crushed myself into the lift and waited until the voice said "Second Floor, Department of Magical Law Enforcement". I rushed out of the lift with a few people and made my way towards my office. This time I wasn't met by anyone as no-one expected me to be in today. I rushed with my head down to my office. Upon entering I pulled the blinds down on my door and flicked the light in the corner on. I pulled open the second drawer down and pulled out a pile of paperwork the size of Malfoy's ego. Only then did I check what day it was, it was Saturday, I got my letter confirming my future marriage to the Ferret on the Friday, how long did I faint or sleep for?

I quickly got to work, wanting to be finished with this by the time I was supposed to meet the Ferret himself.

It took me nearly two hours to complete the paperwork, but when it was finished I knew that would be the last paperwork I would be doing for another month! So in general I was pretty pleased with myself. I glanced at my watch and jumped in surprise at the time, it was 6:45. I had 15 minutes to get ready and get to Diagon Alley. There was no way in hell!

I grabbed my purse from the desk behind me, flicked the light off and rushed out the door. I didn't even bother keeping my head down, it would take me 15 minutes alone to get down to the Main Hall!

I stood outside the lift and waited extremely impatiently for this fucking contraption to arrive. Eventually it did, 5 minutes later! I jumped in and tapped my foot impatiently, after another 5 minutes it reached the Ground Floor; I rushed out and raced to the fire grills. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and flung it and myself into one; I said "Leaky Cauldron" and prayed to God I'd be there in time!

I landed in the fireplace in the backroom of the Leaky Cauldron; I walked out and asked if Draco Malfoy had been seen. Tom the Barman smiled a toothless grin and said "No dear, he hasn't been in, sit down and I'll inform you as soon as he arrives". I nodded my thanks and sat down.

After ten minutes I checked my watch, the bastard was 10 minutes late for a meeting **HE** organised?

After another ten I started to get extremely angry, after he reached the half hour mark I began to worry. Sure I didn't like the man but what if something had happened or come up and there was an owl waiting at my house?

God I over think things!

**A/N: Yayyyy, another chapter :D! Okay, just though I'd say, my big sister Patricia (she hates being called her full name) totally helped me with this, she gave me some idea's for this chapter and honestly I couldn't have had this up without her :D ... so I thought I'd give her some praise :), shes good craic & I love her mega loads :D(L) ! - Katie&Patricia Greene :D x**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ :xx

Hey guys :), I am totally **MEGA** sorry for not updating like **AT ALL** since .. well I don't actually remember !!! A lot of stuff has happened recently, bad stuff, not the good stuff, I'd have updated if it was good stuff :)!

I don't really want to go into it, so yeah ... I'm mega sorry :(

FORGIVE ME? If not, well ... Prepare for WAR :) ... I kid, I kid !

Okay sooooo ....

1. MEGA SORRY :D, I'm writing a new chapter as we speak and hope to have it up by the end of today :) ... So 4 hours is cutting it a bit short, but who cares :D

2. I have just received the gift of an awesome beta :D.. Merry Christmas one and all?!!

3. melanie27 is her name :D .. I'll send her this chapter, and I'll re-update it so its rid of those nasty mistakes :)

4. Ja, okay ... Its coming up to Christmas guys :D .. A lovely Christmas present would have to be some lovely reviews for my next chapter ?!

... Just A Thought xx

Katie Greene xx

P.S. I might not update for a while once January comes :) I'm going to Germany, because I'm just **THAT** cool ! & because I'm a mega turbo history geek, honestly give me a history textbook and I will not leave my room for a decade :) ...  
I'm learning British & American history just now :) and I mean, really how cool was JFK?

Ok, I am going to shut my trap now, because I have gone PRO at talking shit :)

Love & Stuff ... Xx


	11. Race to Diagon Alley!

**A/N: Hello :D, just as promised in my note :) Before midnight ! GO TEAM!!! I'm sure many of you are thinking ... shutup Katie, so I will :) Thanks and I LOVE YOU to everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted me or my story, you are all STARS :) !**

**- Luida, ujemaima, melanie27, Heloise, KLGomez, zabinilover, Oh-so FANTABULOUS ME, cyn23, ebm56, mgmve2008, MargueriteHOL(times 2), OnlyVampires canloveyou4ever, MiSSmOOny86, lisamarie85, Oceanmina101 & Fanfula - You guys are the best :)**

**To all my reviewers, I think I replied to you all :) If I havent please tell me, I'll feel bad otherwise!~**

**Oh yeah, if anyone from Canada is reading my story can you tell me, does your milk come in a bag :O? I had a total "I WISH OURS WAS LIKE THAT" moment! I'm not sure if my friend was lying though so could you PLEASE tell me :D?!**

**Lots of Love & Christmas hugs :D xx**

I woke up with a unbearable headache & the most disgusting taste in my mouth. Oh the joys of being a drunken idiot. I gradually sat up in my bed, this headache would be the end of me, I knew it!

I groaned as my feet touched the freezing cold floor, I slowly made my way out of my bedroom and out into the hallway. I could remember an image of Blaise passed out on my couch & knew he would still be where I left him.

With every step I took down the stairs, my headache seemed to worsen. It really was trying to kill me! When I finally reached the bottom I grabbed hold of the banister and waited for the splitting of my brain to stop! Gradually it did, praise whoever! I shuffled my way into the living room.

I looked towards my couch and indeed, I was right there lay Blaise in the most awkward, uncomfortable position I have seen in my many years. I shuffled over to him and shoved him off the couch onto the floor, that would wake the bugger up!

As soon as he touched the floor he cursed and looked around not really knowing what the fuck had just happened. Literally the most amusing thing I'd seen in a while.

As soon as his eyes landed on me, they narrowed to slits and he said "You mate, better have a fan-fucking-tastic reason for doing that."

I grinned and said "Nope, always wanted to see you jump four foot in the air, it is all its cracked up to be."

If his eyes could narrow any more I'm quite sure they would have. He stood up clutching his head and said "Goodbye D, see you probably tonight knowing you."

I grinned and shouted "BYE B, ENJOY YOUR HEADACHE!"

He sneered at me before leaving the living room and heading for the door, once I'd heard the door slam I quickly made my way towards the dining room, I was starving!

I walked into the dining room and saw a wide selection of breakfast foods including just what I wanted, toast. Strange that all I wanted was toast but hey, who am I to question the brilliance of my mind. I grabbed four pieces and made my way back up to bed, it was only 2 in the afternoon sack staying up for nothing!

I tried running back to bed and failed miserably, ending up clutching the wall and my head for dear life. _Note to self, never run with a hangover_. I slowly made my way back into bed, I munched my toast quite happily before falling back asleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was pretty close to five o'clock and my headache had more or less vanished. I sat up gingerly waiting for the tap dancing elephants to jump on my brain. Nothing. Finally, I am hangover-less.

I stood up as soon as I remembered my promise to go to the Ministry to acquire tickets for the next Quidditch match. I more or less ran to my cupboard and grabbed the first shirt I came to, I shoved it on and found a tie that matched perfectly. Even in a rush I like to look good.

I shoved on a pair of black suit trousers and practically sprinted towards the Floo room. As soon as I reached the Floo room, I ran to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. I jumped in and flung it into the fire with me and said "Ministry of Magic."

I came out on the other side and dusted myself down, _I don't like dirt at all!_

I quickly made my way towards the lifts and stepped in one as soon as it arrived. I stood in a crowded lift surrounded by people who would not stop looking at me. I mean really, its called being sneaky?_ Idiots._

As soon as the voice thing announced that I was on the floor for the Department of Magical Games and Sports I shoved my way out of the crowded contraption and walked towards my destination.

I pushed through the large double doors and rushed towards the Quidditch section of the Department. I had no idea why I was in such a rush. I reached the Quidditch section and looked for the desk that sells tickets.

I found it five minutes later and made my way over, the woman behind the desk smiled and said "Hello sir, can I help you?"

I said "Yes, you can, when is the next Falmouth Falcons match?"

She smiled again and said "Next week against Kenmare Kestrels, would you like to book a ticket?"

I rolled my eyes, _I mean really I am at the Tickets desk!_

I said "Yeah, give me 3 please"

She grinned and said "Sure thing Mr Malfoy, now that will be 50 galleons and 40 sickles please"

I handed over the money and she handed me the tickets, I nodded my head in acknowledgement and left. I could hear her idiotic voice saying "Take care now."

_Ugh, I hate stupid people._

I made my way back towards the lifts and tried to remember for the life of me why I was in such a rush. Nothing sprung to mind so I shrugged it off and got into the lift. I checked the time when I got out the lift and noticed it was half past 6. I knew I had something to do, just for the life of me couldn't remember what!

I made my way back over the the fireplaces and stepped into one and said "Malfoy Manor." As soon as my feet landed in the Floo room I stepped out dusting myself down, I raced upstairs and quickly changed into a different outfit, I really don't like being dirty.

When it reached 7 o'clock, I knew I had something to do, but what? I yet again shrugged it off as nothing and made my way down to eat dinner. I ate dinner rather quickly not really caring what it was that I was eating. When it struck half past seven It also struck me that I had to meet with Granger at seven.

It being half an hour later than originally planned was not going to help matters at all!

I raced out to the apparation point and quickly apparated to Diagon Alley, I raced back through the hole in the wall and into the Leaky Cauldron. I walked calmly over to the barman and said "Is Hermione Granger here?" He grinned his hideous toothless grin and nodded towards a booth in the far corner. I nodded at the barman and quickly marched over to the booth.

As soon as I arrived, the look she gave me was enough to silence the comment that was about to come out my mouth. She looked both angry and annoyed. Bad combination.

She said in a stern voice "Malfoy, sit down." She reminded me scarily of McGonegall so I did as asked and sat across from her.

_If looks could kill, I'd be in hell already._

**A/N: If anyone from Canada is like, willing to waste their precious moments telling me something like that :) Could you either tell me in a review *hint hint* or e-mail me? KatieGreenex3(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk :D? I'll actually love you more than ... my sexy assed new history textbook :-O!!! Oh yes, I went there!**

**Love Katie xx**


	12. Such Ignorance!

**A/N: Hey guys :D .. you happy I updated? Should be! I kid, I love you all dearly :D! Okay, thankyou to everyone who reviewed, favourited etc. Me or my story :D! - soccersyd, spikeecat, RenRawrzBby, kcoffman, Rose Eleanor Schultz, jessgold94, cyn23, TreeHillLove23, vapidsam, The Silence of Heartbreak, MeadowHayle, monmon94, anneryn7, Primmy, ReedHollis4Ever, Luida, mgmve2008, noona1, Vampire-Chick91, SilverOnBlue, Vampire Heart666, Alexandra la la, Ice Demon Ranger & zzzooe :-D3**

I'll answer all reviews personally, it is too late just now :P and I am quite tired :)

Also, I just want to say a big thanks to Suzzanne :D .. shes been amazing & honestly i just totally love her to pieces :) ..

Yes, I am back from Germany, did I love it? Hell Yessss! Most of the time no-one understood me :( Bad times! Anyway :D!

Love & Stuff Katie :D !  
ps... i know this one is a crap chapter, but i felt the need to update and fast! I'll make sure the next one is WAYYY better! 

The look of sheer hatred on Granger's face, was indeed priceless. However, it didn't lessen the guilty feeling in my gut that I should have remembered this.

She cocked one eyebrow at me and said "Where, the hell have you been?"

I relaxed slightly and placed my arm along the top of the booth. I replied to her "I had a previous errand to run that kept me later than expected." If all else fails, lie through your teeth!

She sat back in her seat and roughly crossed her arms over herself. She sighed and placed her hands back on the table. She said

"Malfoy? you wanted to sort this out right? So can we you know, start?"

Jesus, shes pissed off royally!

I sighed and said "Well, as I can tell, neither of us want to be in this position" She snorted. _How very ladylike?_

I ran one of my hands through my hair, just a nervous habit I guess? And then proceeded.

"So, I think that we should, you know, perhaps, get a date or something sorted?" She scowled at me.

"What so your idea of sorting this out is to just go along with everything?" she said her voice clearly angry.

I raised one of my eyebrows at her and said "Well, what do you want me to do? There is no way out of this Granger, or didn't you read the letter correctly? That would be a first for you wouldn't it?" She was really starting to piss me off now, what the hell did she expect?

She put her head in her hands on the table and groaned before saying "I don't know what I expected, but I certainly do not like being treated like a child Malfoy! We are no longer in school and I will not just sit back and take your insults!"

I rolled my eyes, of course she'd grown a pair! _Well not literally, but ... yeah?_ I sighed and said to her "Okay Granger, what the hell do you want to talk about then?"

She said "Well, I'd like to call a truce, I believe it would benefit us both if we didn't constantly argue" Before I could get a word in edgeways she said "I mean, we're calling each other by our surnames? What is that all about?" She laughed and then placed one hand in her hair.

I sighed and said "I have already been nothing but nice to you since we left school?" She snorted and said.

"Are you kidding, the last time we bumped into each other you shoved me and snarled some comment at me? How is that friendly?"

I was totally in shock, I ran my hand through my hair again, this crazy woman was frustrating me! I said to her "Are you kidding me?! I pushed you out the way because the people behind your were getting angry at you? Don't avada the helper!"

She groaned at me and said "Oh really? Sure, as if Malfoy, I know you, your nothing like that! You pushed me because you could, incase you didn't realize we went to school together!"

I literally wanted to punch something, I don't know how she managed it but she always riled me up! I said "Oh yeah Granger, incase you didn't realize Granger, I've changed, you of course are too stuck in the past to realize, I'm out of here when you've got your act together, owl me and maybe then we can discuss this death trap of a marriage!"

With that I stood up from the booth and stormed out the door.

_Such an ignorant woman!_

* * *

How dare he speak to me like that? When I'VE got my act together? God he's such a vile person!

I stood up and gathered my things and quickly left, I felt highly embarrassed that everyone in this pub had heard the argument between me and Malfoy! I tried to hide my face behind my hair and quickly walked out.

I rushed home quickly and decided to lie back down on my couch with my book. It would indeed calm me down. I stuffed my jacket and stuff into the wardrobe and went to find my book. It felt like it had been years since I'd read it.

I searched the entire house before finding it on the couch? I mean honestly? Its in the place I was going to lie down! _Ugh shoot me?_

I lay down on the couch and opened the book at the page I was at. After what felt like 10 minutes I looked up at the large clock on the wall and noticed that the time was half past 12 at night!

How could I have read so late? I closed the book and placed a bookmark on the page. I swiftly jogged upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothing and lay down on my bed. I was so tired, I quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I am sick to the back teeth of that annoying woman! How dare she say that I haven't changed! I certainly have changed! I am no longer the arrogant teenage boy!

I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and addressed it to Blaise.

**Hey fucker,**

**That woman is totally aggravating! I may just have to kill myself before marrying her! PLEASE! Save me before I die a horrible painful death of sheer annoyance and boredom!**

**Draco Malfoy (who is seriously pissed off!)**

A/N: Hey, so did you like it? Probably not? But hey :D .. review please? Love you all forever & ever & ever! ..

Oh yeah, & Thanks to Ekaterina Novikova :D .. best friend EVAR? shes so brilliant :D .. she helped me with this, a tad, because I'm too tired! So SHAA!


End file.
